Hades
}} Hades - grecki bóg zmarłych. Jeden z Wielkiej Trójki'.' Hades W Mitologii Hades jest pierworodnym synem Kronosa i Rei. Reja myślała że Kronos wyniesie ponad inne dzieci Hadesa jako najstarszego syna, jednak ich matka Gaja przewidziała, że któreś z ich dzieci pozbawi tronu ojca. Po Hadesie narodzili się Hestia, Hera, Demeter i Posejdon. Kronos pożarł swoje dzieci i całe dzieciństwo spędziły w brzuchu ojca. Reja miała już dosyć władzy Króla Tytanów, więc nie oddała ostatniego syna, Zeusa. Zostawiła go by opiekowały się nim nimfy (w tym Hagno) i koza Amalteja. Gdy Pan Nieba dorósł poprosił matkę o pomoc. Dała mu kielich z zmieszanym nektarem i musztardą. Kronos zwymiotował rodzeństwo, w tym czasie na Górze Othrys nie było żadnego tytana czy tytanidy. Cała szóstka bogów uciekła z góry i udała się na Górę Idę, gdzie była ich matka. Gdy zobaczył matkę ze łzami w oczach podbiegł do niej i ją przytulił, w jego ślad postąpiła reszta (tu widać jak ważna jest dla niego rodzina i matka). Olimpijczycy przenieśli się na Górę Olimp. Wypowiedzieli wojnę Tytanom. I Wojna Tytanów Ponieważ Tytani mieli przewagę liczebną i byli uzbrojeni, Hades wpadł na pomysł by uwolnić Hekatonchejrów, Cyklopów z Tartaru. Hades był bardzo wykwalifikowany w chodzeniu do Tartaru, dzięki wielkiej sieci tunelów w podziemiu. Gdy Posejdon, Hades i Zeus dostali się do "Mega Zastrzeżonej Strefy Tartaru" zobaczyli Kampe. Na początku wystraszyli się jej wielkością. Jednak przezwyciężyli strach i stanęli na wysokości zadania. Znaleźli Cyklopów, Braires powiedział że mogą im wykuć broń godną nieśmiertelnych. Dla Zeusa wykuli Piorun Piorunów, Posejdon zyskał Trójząb, dla Hadesa wykonali Hełm Mroku. Posejdon i Zeus czuli dziwną moc która biła od tej broni, ale Hades był bardzo zadowolony. Zeus używając pioruna zabił Kampe, Posejdon roztrzaskał łańcuchy Hekatonchejrów i Cyklopów, Hades wyprowadził ich z Tartaru. W zamian za uwolnienie z Tartaru, przyłączyli się do nich w Wojnie. Szóstka młodych bogów wyruszyli na Olimp, w kumulacyjnym momencie Wojny, Zeus użył Pioruna Piorunów i zrzucił Króla Tytanów z Czarnego Tronu. Podział Świata Po Wojnie Tytanów , Olimpijczycy stworzyli pałace na Olimpie dla każdego z nich (łącznie z pomniejszymi). Hades, Posejdon i Zeus zebrali się w Pałacu Bogów. Postanowili, że podzielą świat na Trzy Części. Hades uważał , że jako najstarszy z braci, pierworodny syn Kronosa powinien stać się królem i odziedziczyć po swoim ojcu, jednak ustąpił miejsca Zeusowi. Posejdon stał się Królem Mórz, Zeus zyskał Nieba, Hades Królem Podziemia. Od tamtej pory Zeusa, Hadesa i Posejdona nazywa się Wielką Trójką. Jednak Zeus wkrótce zyskał miano Króla Olimpu i Króla Bogów. Samotnik Rodzeństwo Hadesa i ich dzieci obawiali się Króla Podziemia. Dlatego bywał tam tylko na narady bogów (Przesilenie Zimowe ). Resztę roku spędzał w swoim królestwie. Z czasem odkrył u siebie moce do kontroli nad metalami szlachetnymi i drogimi kruszcami . Śmiertelni Grecy obawiali się jego, a sami półbogowie bardzo bali się spotkania z nim. Porwanie Persefony Hades nadal samotny i bardzo przygnębiony chciał mieć żonę. Z swoich komnat zobaczył młodą boginkę, Persefonę córkę Demeter i Zeusa. Zakochał się w niej. Zaniedbał swoje obowiązki, ale wiedział że matka Persefony nie zgodzi się na ślub, więc poprosił swego brata. Ten był akurat w dobrym nastroju. Powiedział, że jak ona zerwie narcyz to będzie jego żoną. Kilka dni po odwiedzeniu Olimpu, Demeter poszła z Persefoną i nimfami na spacer. Matka przestrzegła córkę o narcyzie. Ta jednak nie posłuchała, zerwała kwiat i z ziemi wyłonił się Hades. Porwał młodą boginię i chciał ją poślubić. Gdy Demeter zobaczyła, że jej córka zniknęła, to wpadła w rozpacz. Chodziła od miasta do miasta i szukała swojej córki, w dzień pomagał jej Triptolemos - śmiertelnik, którego bogini zamieniła w boga rolnictwa, a w nocy Hekate używała sowich pochodni by oświetlać jej drogę. W końcu przez nią plony przestały rosnąć. Hermes wydał ogłoszenie, że Hades potrzebuje ogrodnika. Ta oburzona zachowaniem brata Hadesa wyruszyła do Podziemia. Persefona z czasem zakochała się w Hadesie. Temu bardzo zależało na uczuciach młodej bogini. Gdy tylko kończył pracę, wracał uradowany do swojego pałacu, zatrudnił ogrodnika by ten stworzył dla niej piękny ogród. Z jakimś czasem przestał chodzić do "pracy" i spędzał cały dzień z Persefoną. Zeus kazał Hadesowi zwrócić córkę, ale ta zjadła pół granatu, musiała zostać w podziemiu, i dlatego, że zakochała się w Hadesie. Demeter nigdy nie wybaczyła córce że ją zostawiła, i nie zaakceptowała związku córki. Asklepios Asklepios był synem Apolla, po ojcu odziedziczył zdolności do medyki. Po wielu latach nauki potrafił uzdrawiać ludzi, po kolejnych latach wskrzeszał umarłych. Hades zauważył że ubyło mu kilka dusz. Dowiedział się, że to wina Asklepiosa. Poszedł więc do Zeusa i powiedział, że jego bratanek kpi sobie z praw życia i śmierci. Zeus spytał się półboga czy to prawda, on powiedział że tak. Apollo chciał przeprosić wuja za incydent, ale Hades nie dał się namówić, powiedział by Zeus zabił młodego. Zeus z wielkim bólem serca zrobił to, a Hades wrócił do swojego królestwa. Przysięga Po II Wojnie Światowej którą przyczyną był spór pomiędzy dziećmi Wielkiej Trójki dzieci Posejdona i Zeusa walczyły przeciw dzieciom Hadesa, wyrocznia przepowiedziała że jedno z dzieci najstarszej trójki bogów ocali lub zniszczy Olimp. Zeus, Hades i Posejdon zebrali się na Olimpie i złożyli przysięgę, że już nigdy nie będą mieli dzieci. Hades miał już 2 dzieci Biankę i Nica Di Angelo. Chciał ich uchronić przed Zeusem, prosząc Marię Di Angelo by poszła z nim do podziemia, ta jednak zaprzeczyła. Zeus cisnął piorunem, Hades stworzył pole siłowe, ale nie udało mu się ochronić Marie. Poprosił Erynie by wykąpały Nica i Biankę w Lete i zaniosły ich do Hotelu Lotos. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu przeklął Wyrocznię Delficką, by nigdy nie miała kolejnego ciała . Wygląd Hades jest opisany jako wysoki dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Ma bladą skórę i czarne długie włosy, jego oczy są intensywnie czarne jak oczy, które były oznaką geniusza albo wariata. Persefona mówi, że gdy Hades pała pasją jego oczy płoną purpurą. W Pamiętnikach Półbogów ma bródkę. Często nosi czarne powłóczyste szaty z duszami grzeszników wydzierganych na materiale. W bitwie Hades prowadzi wielki czarno - złoty rydwan z zaprzężonymi do nich czarnymi końmi ( ich oczy i grzywy żarzące się ogniem ) u boku ma Stygijski Miecz. Ma piękną zbroję w kolorze czerwonym. Nosi dwa sygnety jeden z czaszką ( którą oddał Nico), a drugą z zamarzniętą Mgłą (obrączka ślubna od Persefony) Charakter Hades jest honorowy. Szanuje przysięgi i prawa moralne. Jak na ironię Hades nikogo nie zabił, przed zabiciem Thalii. Jest oczywiste to, że nigdy nie złamał Przysięgi Wielkiej Trójki odnośnie narodzin kolejnych półbogów. Dobrowolnie wypuścił Sally Jackson gdy odzyskał swój Hełm Mroku. Hades ma wielki szacunek do prawa zmarłych. Jest sędzią wszystkich umarłych przybyłych do Hadesu. Hades jest bardzo zajętym i pracowitym bogiem, w odróżnieniu od innych, którzy biorą swoje obowiązki lekceważąco np. Apollo i Dionizos. Można powiedzieć, że jest najmądrzejszy z bogów (nawet wśród swojego rodzeństwa), przedstawia to w coraz to różnych i wymyślnych sposobów kary dla grzeszników, dobrym przykładem jest np. Tantal. Pomimo swojej ciemnej strony Hades może też być dobrym bogiem. Poszedł na kompromis gdy Demeter poprosiła by ten oddał jej córkę. Zgodził się , ale tylko na pół roku. Hades jest ucieleśnieniem większości cech jego ojca Kronosa: * Spryt, * Złośliwość, * Przebiegłość. Hades trzyma głęboko schowaną urazę do swojego rodzeństwa o to, że nie chcą by pokazywał się na Olimpie, praktycznie ucięli z nim jakiekolwiek kontakty. Jednak to wszystko zmienia się w " Ostatnim Olimpijczyku "gdy Zeus stwierdza, że gdyby nie Hades , Kronos powstał by na nowo. Hades przyjmuję przeprosiny od rodzeństwa. Jego córka Bianca powiedziała że " Trzymanie urazy dla dzieci Hadesa jest szczególnie niebezpieczne, jest to nasza wada po ojcu". Hades zabił Thalie tylko po to by Zeus zasmakował jak to jest gdy ukochana osoba zostaje zabita i jest to również kara za to że złamał przysięgę. Nie miał mrocznych zamiarów wobec Percy'ego mimo iż jego ojciec również złamał dane słowo (możliwe że Hades nie czuje urazy wobec Posejdona). Jest bardzo surowym i krytycznym ojcem. Przy Nicu mówił, że jego siostra Bianka była inna. Jednak po wojnie o Manhattan mówi o swoim synu z dumą i szacunkiem. W końcu ufając mu powiedział o Rzymskich i Greckich półbogach i o Obozie Jupiter , twierdząc że jego syn podzieli się tą wiedzą z innymi . Wiedział że przeznaczeniem Nica jest zaprowadzić Siódemkę Półbogów do Bram Śmierci . Maria Di Angelo mówiła, że Hades był miłym i hojnym człowiekiem, dając do zrozumienia, że jego ciemna i mroczna strona kryje w sobie miłość i urazę ze strony rodzeństwa. Półboskie Dzieci Hadesa . *Nico di Angelo, *Bianca di Angelo, thumb|left Boskie Dzieci Hadesa . Melinoe - córka Hadesa i Persefony, bogini upiorów, opisana w Archiwum Półbogów. Makaria - córka Hadesa i Persefony, bogini łagodnej śmierci i ludzi cnotliwych. Zagreus - syn Hadesa i Persefony, bóg odrodzenia . Zdolności dzieci Hadesa * Wyczuwanie Śmierci. * Nekromancja, * Podróż Cieniem, * Władza na Furami (Rzymskimi odpowiednikami Erynii) , Eryniami, Kerami, * Mogą zobaczyć aurę życiową osoby, * Geokineza, władza na ziemią. * Mogą przeklinać ludzi, * Niektóre kontrolują kamienie szlachetne (szczególnie dzieci Plutona) . Ciekawostka * Mimo, iż ma dwójkę dzieci (+ Hazel, która jest Plutona) nie złamał przysięgi, gdyż wszystkie jego dzieci przyszły na świat wiele lat przed zawarciem przysięgi. thumb|none|1x1px Hades.jpg 13-hades-cabin.png Hades i persefona.png Bianca di angelo hades by kat anni-d3f97fm.jpg Z hadesem.jpg Pjato ss in hades by sorcaron1379-d4kwsgv.png Hades to niejest.jpg Hades and cerberus by nemca-d5w3szb.jpg Percy Jackson Hades by soulreaper162.jpg Syn Hadesa.jpg Kategoria:Bogowie Greccy Kategoria:Postacie z Mitologii Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Wielka Trójka Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Morze Potworów" Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Jeden z 12 olimpijczyków Kategoria:Olimpijczycy